Thank you Mr Mercury
by LadySylviaOfTheWood
Summary: Characters from various animes interact with two girls by the name of Madison and Sara. Warning:Many characters are OOC.
1. Thank you Mr Mercury

Bill: Our story continues. But before we go off on a total limb, why  
don't we introduce our characters?  
Ted: I suppose we shall do that, Bill.  
Bill: Well, the first chick is called Madison. She's sort of a  
gothic, strange chick but she still totally turns me on! Goths are  
kinda cool…hehe….necrophilia….  
Madison falls from the sky.  
Madison: DAMN YOU! NECROPHILIA IS GROSS! (I WROTE THAT ON MY ARM JUST  
TO STATE IT TO EVERYONE THAT PASSES!)  
Bill: How'd you get here?  
Madison: …….for me to know and you to wonder about.  
Subdued laughter can be heard as Madison explodes into a Madison-  
shaped cloud that floats away. And there is NOTHING LEFT!.  
Bill: Anyways, she of course, is short, and due to her irish  
ancestry, she is shrinking slowly. She has short, blood red hair and  
greenish blue eyes. She highly prefers art of any sort, especially  
her own, and old music such as the type me and Ted here like. Most  
excellent!  
Ted: And now we have Sara. She's a blonde….and totally savory.  
Actually, she has pink hair ALSO! She's got blue eyes and she's  
totally psycho and sarcastic. She is most spontaneous. Sara likes  
rock music of all sort and enjoys playing the guitar in her band with  
Madison, who's a bassist! I wonder if Death would like Madison!  
Bill: Hey Ted…notice how there is two of us and two of them?  
Ted:….yeah…  
[both] FOUR WAY!!!!!!!  
They exchange high fives and do the guitar ritual.  
Bill: Now that you are well informed of the stars, let's follow them  
as they go on their many bodacious adventures!  
Ted: Sounds familiar….  
  
Two girls walk into a dim room.  
  
Sara: What the hell?  
  
Madison: Yay! Darkness!  
  
[Random Voice]: Would you…  
  
A light turns on, revealing a overly happy English man with a lisp.  
  
Guy: Like to buy a housh?  
  
Madison: Are you the sales person?  
  
Guy: No, I'm the janitor. I used to shell houshesh. People never took  
me sheriously though. I'd just shmile and they'd laugh in my facesh  
and shut the door.  
  
Sara: Dude, we only asked if you were a sales person…  
Madison: We didn't need a life story, 'Oh grinning one'.  
  
There was a moment of blankness.  
  
Sara: Why do you smile so much?  
The man still kept smiling.  
  
Madison: Slowly…  
The girls crept out of the room.  
Madison: Let's just be thankful we didn't see a hand-  
Sara: THAT WASN'T ATTACHED TO A BODY!  
  
Laughter.  
  
Madison: Wait…  
  
A large detached hand walks by.  
Sara: Whoa…uh…hand!  
  
They stood there baffled when all of a sudden a strange child with  
glasses walks up to them.  
Pat: I see you have interest in buying living space, I presume.  
  
Madison: Yeah…we went to your office but a strange looking Englishman  
greeted us.  
Pat: Ah, yes, Rob! Don't mind him, he's corrupted; Anyway, I'm  
Patrick Idzik, and these are my associates, Christos and Joe.  
  
Two strange people enter, one falls from the sky; the other comes  
from a sewer.  
Pat: Now, we might be awful stupid looking, but we can "Make you an  
offer you can't refuse!"  
  
Sara: Madison's dad! Haaa! (WE WILL EXPLAIN LATER)  
Joe: Now, you've herd the news of Steve Mercury?  
Madison: Mmmyes, most tragic death.  
  
Joe: That is Co-o-orrect!  
Sara: Game show host?  
  
Joe's face darkens in pinkness.  
  
Madison: Oh no….  
Pat: Anyway-  
Christos: We're willing to sell you his mansion.  
Pat: You cut me off you worthless piece of ass castings!  
He ignores Pat.  
Christos: Many other people will be renting out specific rooms, but  
don't be alarmed! We ALWAYS check their backgrounds!  
Evil grin.  
  
Sara: Whenever someone says that in the movies, trouble lies ahead.  
  
Christos: I'll throw in a free box set of 'Cowboy Bebop' episodes…?  
  
Sara and Madison immediately bought the house.  
Pat: Here's the code to the gate of the house. Twas' wonderful  
selling to you! Farewell!  
The three walk away, scheming their next plans.  
Bill and Ted have returned!  
  
Bill: Madison and Sara had all their belongings in a trunk, but had  
to stop at Madison's house, as usual.  
  
Their cab stopped at her house.  
Madison: Wait here, and I'll give you a Twinkie.  
  
Ted: The cab driver was unusually fat. Fat people would normally be  
angered at such a comment, but this driver was known by the name of  
Elyk, and because the WE'RE the narrators, we can cause them to like  
ANYTHING!  
HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Bill: Dude Ted…you're psycho…Anyways, as Madison and Sara enter  
Madison's house, her mother rushes to them.  
Mom: Don't forget to wear your rosaries in the house!  
  
They proceeded to do so, and then entered the sunroom.  
  
Ted: Madison's dad (The most Italian mafia man that ever existed, and  
was John Gotti   
the 2nd.) was playing Pool with a few of his BLK friends.  
  
A BLK guy shoots in the 8 ball to win the game.  
  
BLK guy: " Yeah sucka! I won this shit!"   
  
Madison's dad motioned his bodyguards to break the BLK's man legs.  
  
BLK guy: O SIT! I BE SCREWED LIKE A MUG!  
  
Other BLK guy: Mickedy fickedy, let's play some basketball!  
  
The black guys leave.  
Madison: Hi dad!  
  
She kissed his pinky ring as she got on one knee.  
  
JohnG2nd: So what are you doin' here?  
  
Madison: Grabbing my adorable collection of "nothings", preferably a  
panda plushie.  
  
Madison's mom was watching the 'Ten Commandments', mouthing every  
word.  
She had 10 priests with their priesty bonks around her, just in case  
a sinnly thing spontaneously happens. If you haven't noticed, the  
family was loaded with cash!  
  
Madison gathered her "nothings' collection into a backpack and jumped  
into the cab with Sara, handing the driver his Twinkie. Sara watched  
in disgust as he swallowed it whole. This dude could eat the world  
and ask for seconds.  
  
Elyk- Where to?  
  
Sara-Oakland, California.  
  
Elyk- NO WAY! THAT'S ABOUT 2000000 MILES AWAY FROM HERE!  
  
Madison holds up a box of Twinkies.  
  
Elyk- OFF WE GO!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bill: The girls arrive in Oakland, California, where they are amazed  
at the size of the house they're going to live in!   
Ted: It was most excellent, with about a gazillion rooms, a humongous  
pool with excellent waterslides, tennis courts and an electronic  
room, complete with DDR and even a roller coaster!  
Bill: Yea, when he was alive that Mercury dude was an extreme kinda  
fellow! Wonder if he liked Zeppelin…  
***  
Madison and Sara are on the ground in front of the estates, foaming  
at the mouth with Xs in their eyes.  
Sara: A GRAND HAPPINESS HAS OCCURRED!  
  
Madison: This is better than SUMMERVILLE SANDWICHES!  
  
Sara: I have a feeling that this is going to be the single, most  
hilarious twist of fate we have ever landed upon.  
  
Madison: I have the same feeling, but I also feel like we're going to  
meet the weirdest people ever.  
  
Sara: We will. I noticed the evil grin on Chris's face when he was  
talking about the people.  
  
They stand there silently, gaping at the enormous house.  
  
Sara: Let's go in! Where's the code thing?  
  
Madison: I have it.  
  
She takes out a piece of paper and reads 696969.  
  
Madison: Grr. Overly horny kinkmeister who made this code up.   
  
Sara: Steve Mercury must have been a very lonely man.  
  
Teeheeing occurs as Madison types in the pervy access code. The gate  
opens and the girls walk down the cobblestone path to the house. The  
song "Love This Feeling" from DDR plays.   
  
Sara: Yay, the comfort of techno pop music greets us!  
  
Spontaneously, purple beef jerky began to rain from the sky.  
  
Madison: WOW! STEVE MERCURY PUT IN ARTIFICAL CLOUDS THAT RAIN PURPLE  
BEEF JERKY! HE MUST HAVE BEEN BEST FRIENDS WITH GUY RITCHIE!  
  
All of a sudden, Go Go Cactus Man began to play.  
  
Sara: Uh oh…  
  
From the doors emerged a skinny, blonde cowboy on a horse with a  
redheaded young child wearing aviator goggles riding on the back.  
  
Andy: Yeehaw!  
  
Ed: Weee!  
All of a sudden, the horse stopped and the two riders stared.  
  
Andy: Woah, what have we got here? Two young ladies? My oh my.  
  
He winked.  
  
Madison- Now I know how a midget posing as a Christmas ornament feels.  
  
Andy: What?  
  
Madison- Nevermind.  
  
Madison scratches her head in thought and Sara just stands there  
grinning and trying to look cute.  
  
Edward: Yay, we have two new guests! Oooooh! I'm Ed-Ed! That's Cowboy  
Andy. He's a creepy pervy lady fancier! Don't mind him, he's horny  
24/7! Ewwies!  
  
Andy blushes and grins.   
  
Andy: That I am…heh…heh….now may I ask you two lovely girls what your  
names are?  
  
Madison: Slowly….  
  
As Madison moves towards the entrance, Sara grabs her by her hoodie  
and proceeds to say-  
  
Sara- I'm Sara, and this is my friend Madison! We're from Chicago and  
we're staying here for the rest of our lives!  
  
She grins excessively.  
  
Madison: REFRAIN!  
  
Madison attempts to pull Sara into the house but they run into more  
mysterious people making BLK hand motions.  
  
Sara: I AM GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO MANY HOT  
PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sara falls over and foams at the mouth. Madison pokes her with a  
stick and sneaks over to another room, shaking her head. Sara stands  
back up.   
  
Sara: Hiya!  
  
The two guys are standing there with heart shaped eyes and wobbly  
legs.  
  
Sara:….?  
  
The first guy, a guy with blondish brown shaggy hair regains  
consciousness and says-  
Mercon- Are you new here?  
  
Sara: A-DUH! Why do you think I have my overweight taxi cab driver  
hauling my bags into this place? I'm here for life!  
  
The other guy, with green properly cut hair and green eyes says-  
  
Cliff- Hehe…kewl. I'm Cliff, and this is my buddy Mercon. We're both  
cracker rappers!  
  
Sara's face immediately loses expression and turns pale white as she  
clutches her stomach and runs away swiftly as she can.  
  
Cliff- WE WERE ONLY KIDDING! WE WERE ONLY KIDDING!  
  
Cliff and Mercon chase after Sara, who runs into the electronic room,  
where two people, a skinny blonde dude with spikey hair and mini  
glasses over a red bandana covering his eyes and a bald, buff guy who  
looks 50 but is ACTUALLY 35! are playing DDR. A woman is standing  
watching them, shaking her head and smoking a cigarette.  
  
Sara: Hah…Hah….Hah….  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Madison opens a door assuming it's the kitchen. Smoke emerges as she  
does so.  
A tall, forest green haired, lanky man is standing there, smoking a  
cigarette.  
The man notices Madison, and turns toward her, aiming his spare gun  
at her.  
  
Lanky Guy: Who are you?!  
  
Madison: Eh…Nice welcoming. I'm Madison.  
  
-She says as she walks closer, thinking he shan't pull the trigger.  
  
Spike gets a good look at her, realizing she's a woman, and drops gun  
a bit flustered, but keeps his cool.  
  
Madison: I suppose I should ask for your name? Tis only fair.  
  
Lanky Guy:………..Spike…  
  
Madison: Hmm…just to let you know early, me and my friend Sara bought  
this place…looks like we'll be seeing each other more often.  
  
Madison rummaged through the pantry, but Spike kept silent, just  
watching her every movement.  
  
Spike: Hmm….  
  
Suddenly, another figure burst into the room, panting.  
  
Figure: SPIKE! VASH IS PLAYING DDR…. BLIND FOLDE-EH…Why hello there.  
  
The figure noticed Madison, and straightened up, acting like a  
gentleman. He looked at Spike and grinned.  
  
Figure: Why hello there! I'm the monk, Miroku. I ward off evil  
spirits at this place, and I happen to reside here!  
  
Madison: Blind folded?? Fun! Lead the way!  
We see Sara talking to the woman smoking a cigarette, who reveals  
herself to be Faye Valentine. They appear to be deeply in  
conversation, not noticing the people playing DDR a few feet away  
from them.  
  
Sara:….and that's the purpose of life.  
  
Faye: Wow. Didn't think it'd all come out to be that easy.  
  
Sara: Yeah I know. Kinda depressing if you think about it in a way,  
but at least we know we wont have to devote our lives to anything.  
  
Faye: I suppose…seriously, living with Spike, Jet and Ed for a while  
got me thinking that chasing bounties was mine.  
  
Sara: Hmm…I'm familiar with Jet and Ed…who's Spike?  
  
Spike, Miroku and Madison entered the room. Faye rolled her eyes.   
  
Faye: Skinny one with fluffy green hair.  
  
Sara looked over and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Sara: Yikes. He's a cutie.  
  
Faye laughed weakly.  
  
Faye: They all think that….  
  
Sara: Who's the other dude?  
  
Faye: DON'T GET ME STARTED ON HIM! He's a creepy monk dude. I swear  
every night I don't lock my bedroom I wake up with him heavily  
panting over me. He claims it's asthma.  
  
Sara:…..Terrifying.  
  
Madison walks up to them, grinning and rubbing her hands together  
like her dad does when he receives a package in the mail.  
  
Madison: I see we have made acquaintances already.  
  
Sara introduces Madison and Faye. They stare at each other for a  
minute, like they know each other somehow.  
  
Faye: It's strange. You seem familiar.  
  
Madison: It's very strange indeed…  
  
There is a silence. Sara weakly laughs. A second later, one of the  
fellows playing DDR begins to scream obnoxiously.  
  
Blindfolded guy: YOU OLD FART! I BEAT YOU WITH MY EYES CLOSED!  
  
Old Dude: HEY! I'M ONLY 35! DON'T LAUGH AT MY PREMATURE BALDING!   
  
Blindfolded guy: Teehee! I win! Victory comes to those who are pure  
at heart!  
  
The blindfolded dude takes off his glasses and bandana. Sara stands  
there grinning, considering she thinks the formerly- blindfolded dude  
is majorly sexy.  
  
Sara: Oh……………………..my…………………….g………o………*gag*  
  
Sara is frozen. Faye stomps the ground angrily.  
  
Faye: Madison, do you have to keep her on a leash?  
  
Madison: I make an attempt at maintaining her sanity. It fails.  
  
The previously blindfolded guy looks confused and looks at Sara. He  
also immediately freezes. They stare at each other for a view  
seconds.  
  
Jet(the 'old' dude): Oh come on Vash!(the blonde previously  
blindfolded dude) This has happened oh so many times. Now you're  
going to use a really bad pick up line and be all drooly and  
perverted. We've all seen Trigun.  
  
Vash: JET! SILENCE!  
  
Vash walks up to Sara. Sara whimpers.  
  
Vash turns really pink, making the cat face and goes-  
  
Vash- Uhh….uhh….*drools*  
  
Sara is frozen, when all of a sudden a guy with dark red hair and  
dark purple eyes walks in.  
Vash: PRINCE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vash grabs Prince(the dude) and they run into another room.  
Everyone is silent.  
  
Madison: Wow Sara, I'm surprised you didn't go completely insane.  
  
Sara: THAT IS THE HOTTEST GUY EVER!  
  
Meanwhile…where Vash and Prince is located…  
  
Vash: THAT IS THE HOTTEST GIRL EVER! I SWEAR!  
  
Prince: Who the hell even was that??  
  
Vash: I dunno but I believe I'm in love!!! I swear im not kidding!!!  
  
Prince: You're crazy. I gotta admit though. She's hot.  
  
Vash: GET OUT OF HERE! I GET FIRST DIBS!   
  
Vash cries. Prince laughs at his strangeness.  
  
Vash: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?  
  
Prince: This fic is getting so fluff….  
Bill: What will happen when people collide? I smell a  
relationship…we'll get back in the part 2 of this fic!!! 


	2. Happy hour in God's house p1

There's a telephone booth. Two strange California youths wearing even stranger clothes walk out.  
  
Bill: Well, hello again my superb reader.pal.! Ted: Yes, yes. It's about time you've returned. Well, while we were out, some very strange things happened in the Mercury Estates. Sara and Madison became acquainted with other household residents. Madison is choking on the smoke from the ever-smoking Spike and Sara and Vash cannot seem to talk to each other because of their fears of confronting one another. Yes, many most unusual things. Bill: However, we left before anything good happened. Kind of one of those cliffhanger thingies. Bill: Here we go again, with a new character everyone loves. The title of this chapter hints madly at who it may be. I know you're foaming at the mouth with anticipation. (WE WILL INCLUDE WHEN THERE IS AN INSIDE JOKE!) Ted: I dub this chapter "Happy Hour in God's House!"  
  
Bill: Madison and Sara are in their section of the estates, which is a condo-like area with several rooms, two stories, a kickass view of the Pacific Ocean and access to a beach with jet skis and jet boats. How frickin' cool!  
  
Ted:And all of a sudden, they receive an urgent message.  
  
Sara is on the ground. Madison was making the angriest faces ever. She was wearing a pinstripe jumpsuit her dad got from Italy. Sara was wearing a blue halter-top with a jean skirt and a hilarious yellow belt. They looked rich. Yay!  
  
Madison: You have got.to...be.kidding.we've only been here an hour, and you're already obsessed, I hope you don't pull off a Lauren.  
  
(Note, Lauren means a whore-ish thing, if your name is Lauren, that doesn't mean YOU'RE a whore, but someone else with that name is ^_^.)  
  
Sara: BUT VASH IS SO HOT! I think I scared him though.he looked at me as if I had the word stupid written on my forehead.  
  
Madison: You're a nucking futs. I know how you feel, though. I mean Spike is cute, but he's too depressed, and reminds me too much of cowboy Andy. Jesus, we've been here what, an hour?!? I'm almost scared to continue living. I think I'll fake my death(#1) and hide out in a dark, damp box for eternity.  
  
(#1- We plan on faking April, a.k.a Madison's death before school ends this year. It's a really long story.) All of a sudden, a large noise that sounded like a camera phone plays throughout the house. A screen pops out of the ceiling in the room that the girls were lingering in.  
  
Madison's mom: YOU GUYS! IT'S SUNDAY! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT AT HOME DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SKIP A DAY OF ENLIGHTMENT!  
  
Madison: Mom, we've been here less than an hour.  
  
Mom: I DON'T CARE! GO! Here is a list of 20 churches within five miles of your location.  
  
Madison scratches her head, pondering if her mother is stalking them. Suddenly, a knock at the door is heard.  
  
Sara: I'LL GET IT!!!!!!!  
  
Sara opens the door to find Vash standing there.  
  
Sara: Oh, hi Vash!  
  
She grins hugely and blushes. Vash tries to refrain from any perverted comments.  
  
Vash: Heh.heh.damn.well...hi Sara!  
  
They glare at each other for a minute. All of a sudden Vash's glare aims downwards and he grins. Sara covers her chest and flicks Vash in the nose.  
  
Sara: Kink!  
  
Vash: I'm sorry. I never got a good look at you.  
  
Sara makes a face at Vash and puts on a coat.  
  
Sara: What you here for?  
  
Vash I wanted to know.by any chance are you Christian?  
  
Sara: Maybe.. yes I am. Why?  
  
Vash: Heh, cool, I was just about to head off and I wanted to you if you wanted to go with meh.  
  
Sara: We were about to head off to church too. Madison's mom has some thing about church. If we don't go today she'll sever our heads with a bible. One question.ARE YOU A CHURCH FREAK?  
  
Vash: NO! I just go because my friend Nicholas, who also lives here, is holding a mass today. Something involving comedy always happens when he's the priest.  
  
Madison: I'll be the judge of that! Vash slyly grins. Vash: You'll see. It's bound to be jesting.  
  
Madison: Hmm okay, I'm for it.  
  
Sara: Me too, let's go!  
  
Vash: There's a bus that lead right to the church, let's go try and catch it. It leaves in 5 minutes, so lets run!  
  
They all storm out and run down the huge stairs in front, following Vash. They came to the stop, where the bus was about to leave. The door was closing as Vash jumped in the way. The driver was mysteriously familiar in a scary way.  
  
Driver- Shory, but you cannot ride thish bush. There are no sheats.  
  
Vash-BUT. Madison appears into view. The bus driver immediately stops.  
  
Driver: You can get on! He grins peevishly.  
  
Sara: Why does this seem like it's happened before?  
  
Madison is angry.  
  
Madison: Because it has.(#2)  
  
(#2) We were going to Michigan when April forgot her purse with her calling card, money and camera in it. We needed to get it, so April and my dad headed towards a shuttle bus. The driver, who looked PAINSTAKINGLY like ROB (who is an actual, real life person!) said to my dad "We cannot let you on." Then he saw April and said "OK, YOU CAN GET ON!" It's always been a comedic event for us.  
  
Sara: OH YEAH! Sara erupts into laughter as she gets on the bus.  
  
Vash: Wow. I have a feeling we're going to experience some strange things together.  
  
They look for seats. Sara, Vash and April all cram into the last empty seat in back. Madison all of a sudden has a weird, southern sounding accent., but she is still white. Madison: Its racism, making me sit in the back of the bus, just because I wear black! These days, people chose their own beneficial rights over equality. LETS MAKE THIS HATRED END, MY BROTHAZ AND SISTAZ!  
  
Sara: LETS HOLD A BOYCOTT!  
  
Vash: I'm lost already. You two are strange, yet funny and bangable, so who cares!  
  
Vash grins and Madison hits him over the head with a prosthetic leg that mysteriously is in her hand.  
  
Vash: OWW! Old guy: WATCH WHAT YOU DO WITH THAT, YOU WHIPPERSNAPPER!  
  
Old guy hits Madison in face with false foot.  
  
Madison TRs (#3) but Sara holds her back. The bus comes to a stop.  
  
(#3, TR stands for turn red, turning red means anger.)  
  
Vash- we're here!  
  
They get off the bus and walk into the church, which smells a lot like heavy booze. The rest of the gang from the house is there, including some unfamiliar faces. One is of a middle age scruffy looking man with long blonde hair. Another is a Swedish guy and a guy in a leather jacket, and another is a girl that looks like a strawberry blonde, evil Sara. How weird. It also appears that jesus is sitting in the church; only he looks more like a dirty frog.  
  
Madison: NO! YOU DON'T EXIST!  
  
Jesus-looking guy: NO! I AM ARAGORN, SON OF ARATHORN, I AM NOT JESUS CHRIST!  
  
Madison: Good.  
  
Sara: When's the last time you took a shower? Your hair is so... greasy.  
  
Aragorn: It's greasy because I'm rugged and manly.  
  
Sara: Actually, you look more like a hobo.  
  
Aragorn begins to cry. He storms out running like a woman. Aragorn: THAT'S IT! ILL GETS MY REVENGE!  
  
Vash: That's something I haven't experienced before, but I guess every day brings new and interesting things.  
  
A dinging noise is heard.  
  
Vash: Mass will begin..I'm going to foam at the mouth due to excessive excitement.  
  
Madison: There you go! Finally learning to speak like us.  
  
Two men in white dresses suddenly enter the church. One is holding the bible, the other holding a priesty bonk.(#4)  
  
#4 Been to church? Know that thing that priests carry around that blesses you with water when they shake it at you? That's a priesty bonk. You might wonder why we find comedy in them, but when Father Carl lets go of one and hits a kid in the head, you start seeing the comedic value.  
  
The band in the front of the church starts playing the song "Gather Us in" and singing all churchy.  
  
Sara- Which one is your friend?  
  
Vash- He's not here yet.  
  
Madison- Oh no, a wait. Suck!  
  
All of a sudden, the smell of smoke and the sound of motors was present.  
  
Random Voice- OSAMA'S BACK!  
  
A skinny dude with black hair wearing all black and sunglasses with a cigarette in his mouth and another one behind his ear rides in on a motorcycle. People begin madly applauding and Vash jumps up squealing like a woman.  
  
Vash- THAT'S MY FRIEND!  
  
Sara- COOL! WHAT A BADASS PRIEST!  
  
Madison- SOMEHOW, SPIKE DOESN'T EXIST ANYMORE! I KNOW I SHOULDN'T SAY THIS BUT THAT PRIEST IS HT!  
  
They applaud while laughing.  
  
Nicholas turns to the band.  
  
Nicholas: That song sucks. However, we must stay in a churchy mood, so play something appropriate, if you know what I mean.  
  
The song "Stairway to Heaven" is being played. WOW!  
Bill: Sorry to cut you short, but our authors here have people to meet and things to do. Don't worry though, part 2 of "HAPPY HOUR IN GODS HOUSE" will be here very shortly. Ted: They're just lazy. Bill: Farewell for now! 


End file.
